twggwefandomcom-20200214-history
Federation History
Episode 1; GWE Lockdown On the debut episode of GWE Lockdown, we saw The Stunting Sand Storm make his way out of the parking lot and enter the building, ready to make an impact. Heart Break Kid and mp+devil went on to face Itachi Uchiha and Alfie Style in a loss. This episode is the episode in which Tony Bowers and DJ Powers started their feud. In the opening segment, Tony Bowers viciously attacked DJ Powers after claiming he would rule GWE. That night ignited the feud which seems to have no end. Charlie Hopkins announced that everyone would be competing in certain types of tournaments, for the various championship belts. At the end, we were left with only a few contenders. Episode 2; Global Wrestling Entertainment After Hisham had won the chance to fight for the GWE Championship against Cuting-Edge, who had also won the rights to compete for the title, he decided to Cuting-Edge and Blu in a Tag Team Match, with a hsmothandpicked partner; Jack Manson. They lost, which left people wondering; will Cuting-Edge succeed at the first ever Pay-Per-View, Global Confrontation? The Stunting Sand Storm and The Sleeping Scorpion earned the right to face each other, also at Global Confrontation, but for the GWE Miracle Championship, along with Smoth and Roid Magnus being decided to face each other at Global Confrontation, for the GWE Smashdown Championship. Episode 3; GWE Lockdown Cerebal Assasin made his debut tonight, losing against Rhaka Khan, after claiming he is the best, and that he always will be the best. Episode 4; Global Confrontation Tonight saw the titles have their first ever owners. Tony Bowers defeated DJ Powers in a Last Man Standing match for the GWE X-treme Championship. The Sleeping Scorpion defeated The Stunting Sand Storm for the GWE Miracle Championship. Smoth defeated Roid Magnus in a match for the GWE Smashdown Championship. Hisham and Cuting-Edge, however, were different. Hisham defeated Cuting-Edge to win the GWE Championship, but then, Charlie Hopkins pitted him up against Carlosmaluco on the same night. Hisham defeated him, too, before going on to defeat Blu in a Last Man Standing match. Episode 7; GWE Lockdown After the General Manager, Charlie Hopkins, was absent for two weeks, he returned with an impact. A debuting The Ultimate Destroya lost against Tony Bowers, and two other debuting superstars went up against each other. Cloud Storm defeated Y2h in what was a very close main event match-up. Cloud Storm earned the chance to face long-time friend Hisham in a Last Man Standing match at Blackout. Episode 8; Blackout This night was very memorable, as all titles changed hands, but one. Tony Bowers lost his title to The Ultimate Destroya. Smoth lost his title to Drake, who later retired leaving the title vacant. Hisham lost his title to Cloud Storm. However, The Sleeping Scorpion defended his title, against Heart Break Kid, due to a lucky draw. Hisham announced that he had created a team of four superstars, also known as a stable, to take Cloud Storm out, therefore ending their friendship and leaving Alex Fisher, Jonathon Edwards and John Lewis in awe.